My Life as a Gamer
by UltimateGohanssj10
Summary: Watch the Story of Kazuma as he lands in the DxD universe, with the power of The Gamer, and creates havoc all around all the while, trying to get a Harem of his own! "F#*! Canon! I want a Harem!" Godlike!OCxHAREM UNDER HIATUS/ REVISION!
1. Everybody Deserves One More Chance!

**AN:** Hey Guys this is a new story I've been working on. Well thats it, I hope you guys like it. Whelp onto the story.

 **GOTC!**

 **Chapter 1:** **Everyone Deserves One More Chance**

I could not believe what I was seeing. This was not what I expected to see when I died. Let me tell you this: I am not a religious person. I don't believe that there is some kind of God or whatever out there. But as I stoo-er-floated whatever here in this black void with the words "You Died" like Dark Souls floating in front of me, I decided that either there was some higher being out there, or that I'm dreaming. I really hope its the latter.

 **Would you like to another chance at life**?

 **Yes**

 **No**

This was one weird dream wasn't it, but I chose yes anyway, after all, I didn't want to spend the rest of my dream in this stupid place.

 **Congratulations**!

 **You now have** **been gifted with** **the power of The Gamer!**

 **Would you like to start the tutorial?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I chose yes again.

 **Please** **say or think Status**.

'Status' I thought, and then-

 **Name** : **Kazuma**

 **Age** : **16**

 **Title** : **The Gamer**.

 **Level** : **1** **EXP** : **0**

 **H.P** : **100**

 **H.P.R** : **1 per min**

 **M.P** : **500**

 **M.P.R** : **20** **per min**

 **STR** : **8**

 **VIT** : **2**

 **DEX** : **5**

 **INT** : **24**

 **MAG** : **10**

 **AGI: 8**

 **WIS : 28**

 **AP** : **0**

 **Money** : **0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind** : Makes the user immune to all psycological effects. Allows the user to stay calm durning all times.

 **Gamer's Body** : Allowes the user to live life like a game. All ailments and negative effects can be cured by sleeping.

 **I.D Create** : Lvl: 1. Allows the user to create an illusion barriers which contain different types of enemies that upon death yield exp to The Gamer.

 **Available** : Empty Dungeon.

 **I.D Escape** : Lvl: 1. Allow you to escape the dungeons.

These are your present skills. You may create skills by yourself. Though creating some skills may require specific stats, or other skills.

After going through this, Status a few more times, I concluded that, this was awesome! There were some mistakes of coure, like the fact that my name wasn't 'Kazuma', and that I am 21 years old and not 16. Eh, but who cares, it's just a dream, anyway.

 **Please say or think Inventory.**

I did so, and suddenly a square box came in front of me.

 **You can store anything inside the inventory. It has infinite storage.**

Awesome! I could store anything inside! So cool!

 **Now Please choose a Race.**

 **Human** : They are the weakest of the weak, but posses higher intelligence. Choosing this race will give you 100 H.P and M.P every level. Choosing this will allow you to choose Sacred Gears.

 **Devil** : These species are more stronger in the dark, and are weak to light magic. They can see in the dark. Choosing this race will give you 250 H.P and M.P per level. Increases mag and all physical stats by 2 every level. During night time, your H.P and M.P will be increased by 50%. All physical stats will increse by 50%. During day time, H.P,M.P and all physical stats will decrese by 50%.

 **Angels** : These species are created by God himself, so they are not weak to any magic. They don't have any debuffs and get a boost during the day. Choosing this species will give you a 50% boost to H.P and M.P and all physical stats during the day.All physical stats and mag increases by 2 every level. Your H.P and M.P will increase by 250 every level. Experiencing any one of the 7 sins will cause you to fall.

 **Fallen Angels** : These are the angels that have fallen due to embracing any one of the 7 sins. Due to this they have a affinity for Light and Dark magic. Increases mag and all physical stats by 2 every level. H.P and M.P will increase by 250 every level. Permanent boost to all physical stats by 25%. Gives 25% boost to charisima if you choose Lust as your sin. Different sins give different buffs.

 **Dragon** : These species are the embodiment of power. They have an affinity for all magic. Mana will be very potent and require much less than other species. All skills are 50% easier to learn. Choosing this race will increase your H.P and M.P by 500 every level. All physical stats are increased by 50 if choosen. Increases mag and all physical stats, by 5 every level. Can transform into a dragon at will. Transforming into a dragon will increase all your physical stats and H.P and M.P by 100%. All Fire, Lightning, Wind and Space magic are 100% easier to learn. Weak against Dragon-Slayer Magic. Grants Dragon Berserker mode, which increses all physical stats by 10,000% and your H.P and M.P by 100 times. Grants 30% damage resistance.

 **Vampire** : These are almost the same as devils, but are even more weak towards light magic and are even more powerful during the night. Choosing this race gives you 200 H.P and M.P per level. Increases all physical stats by 75% during night and decrases all stats by 75% during day. Choosing this race will allow you to evolve into a Higher Vampire, through a specific race quest. Increases mag by 3 per level and all physical stats by 2 every level.

 **Youkai** : These species are of Shinto origin. They can only use Chakra, and not Mana. Choosing differnt race inside this specicies will give you different buffs. Gives another stat called **Chakra Control.**

 **Note that only by choosing a Humans** , **you will be able to** **have sacred gears**.

And that wasn't even half of it! Oh man, what do I choose, this is so hard! Sooooooooooooooo, what to chooossssseee? Hhhhhmmmmmmmm. Wait there are different species in Youkai? 'Youkai' I thought, and-

Please choose which type of youkai you want to be:

 **Kitsune** : A Fox-like species that is very mischievous. Choosing this species will give you 150 H.P and 300 M.P every level. All illusion spells are 100% easier to learn. If you choose this, you start with only one tail. The amount of tails can be increased by specific race quests. Max 9- tails. All Seduction skills are easy to learn.

 **Wolf-Youkai** : These are a very bloodthirsty race. Choosing this race will give you 300 H.P and 150 M.P per level. All Dex and Str are increased by 2 every level. You can evolve with the help of specific race quests. Max 10-tails.

 **Nekomata** : Just like the kitsune, these are a very mischievous. Choosing this race will give you 125 H.P per level and 275 M.P per level. All Illusion speels are 75% easier to learn. You can evolve with specific race quests. Max 3-tails. All Seduction skills are easy to learn.

 **Nekoshou** : These are a sub-species of nekomata. Choosing this race will give you 200 H.P and 250 M.P per level. Str and vit increases by 2 every level. Senjutsu is 25% easier to learn. All Seduction skills are easy to learn.

 **Ape-Youkai** : These species are very seclusive and private. They have the potential to be the strongest, but there hasn't been any strong person from this species. Choosing this race will give you 325 H.P per level and 200 M.P per level. Str and Vit increase by 2 every level. Cha has a 25%debuff until you reach the final stage of evolution, through race quests.

 **Note that learning Senjutsu is 50** % **easier for all** **youkai**.

 **Go Back.**

And, that wasn't it, there were many more races there. It was kinda like Dragon Ball Xeneverse, but without the option to custamise your character. So, now what to choose? While the youkai was an awesome race, especially the ape youkai, if the final form was like Super Saiyan 4 from Dragon ball GT. The show wasn't as good as the original, but, the super saiyan 4 was just awesome!

From what I could tell, this ability of mine might take me to the DxD universe, because of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angles.Okay after a lot of thinking, I decieded to choose the Dragon race, mainly because of all the bonuses. It was either it or a Vampire. From what I knew, DxD Universe didn't have a Higher Vampire. So it was most probably from some other universe. If it was anything like the Witcher universe's Higher Vampire, whoever became on would be super OP. But I didn't want to take the chance. The ability to use Chakra was awesome. I could be spamming Rasengan or some other jutsu, but honestly, the bonuses the Dragon race gave was awesome. So, yep, I chose the Dragon race.

 **Congragulations** , **you are now a** **Dragon**! **Status** **has** **been updated!**

 **Would you like to keep your previous appearence?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Now please think ' **Options** '.

'Options'I thought when-

Hud Config

Date and Time: **Off**

H.P and M.P: **Off**

Minimap: **Off**

Enemy H.P: **Off**

Boss H.P: **Off**

Subtitles: **Off**

NPC Name and Title: **Off**

I set them all to Yes, well, I didn't need subtitles, but it was incase I was put into a place where they spoke a language I didn't know.

Congragulations, the tutorial is now complete you are now ready to be dropped into your new universe! Get ready!

Commencing dropation in,

3

Wait, what did it mean by dropation?

2

Seriously what do you mean by dropation? Tell me!

1

Noooooooo! Waaaaiiiittt!

Commencing dropation,

Dropation Complete!

Enjoy The Game!

As soon, as I read that, I felt a blinding pain in my eyes. It was like what you feel when you come out of a dark room and into a very bright room, but with much more pain. Then I felt air rushing around everywhere around me and when I opened my eyes, I felt them widen as I saw that I was literally dropped by The Game, from the freaking sky! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I dont want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!

Just as I was going through a panic attack, I felt myself calm down what he-

Oh, must be The Gamer's Mind Skill. Damn, that was broken. Then, after I calmed down, I realised I was still falling down! So, I did what I felt was natural and suddenly I felt two... somethings, I think wings, come out of my back. I tested them out and felt that I could control them. I grinned.

"Wwwhhhhoooooooooo" I cheered as gained control of my fall, and instead of going down, I went up, right, left, I went everywhere! I even did one of those cartwheels and basically all the things you see those jets do in the Tv. After some time, I realised that I needed to stop playing and so I came down and back onto the ground and I could say that I had literally no idea as to where I was.

There was sand everywhere! Then I face-palmed myself, I had a frigging map! I could just check where I was.

Well I did so, and I am apparently, in the Sahara Desert! Oh come on! I thought that I was in the DxD universe, so, what the hell was I doing in the Sahara? Ugh! Even more than that, what timeline am I in? I wonder if the timeline for the series has started yet or not. Though I really hope that it hasn't started yet, cause I really wanted to get all the girls. Other than that, I need to grind a lot. Hey, I had the ability of the gamer. I wasn't about to let it go to waste.

 _ **Many Hours Later**_

Whew! After grinding my I.D Create for almost 5 whole hours, I was able to unlock more dungeons.

 **I.D Create:** Lvl: 34. EXP:56%.

The ability to create illusion barriers which contain different types of enemies that upon death yield exp to The Gamer.

 **Available:** Empty Dungeon

Zombie Dungeon.

Troll Dungeon.

Ghost Dungeon

Hhmm, I think that every 10 levels, it unlocks a new type of dungeon. So, by the time I max it, I would be able to access 10 types of Dungeons. Assuming that it maxed out at Lvl: 100.

 **Congratulations! For carefully deducing how a skill works, you have gained 2 Int.**

Hmm, so you can gain stats by doing things like these? Oh well who cares, I am gonna go kill some Zombies! Yaaaayyy!

"I.D Create: Zombies!" I yelled and suddenly, the whole world went white and the sky went purple and there was bones littered all around the sand.

 **You are now in a dungeon. Note that you cannot leave until you complete the dungeon. Everything other than the EXP, will be given at the end of the dungeon. You will have to face three waves of Zombies, before you can fight the boss and the mini-boss. All the Best!**

I smirked, sure I didn't have any weapons, but I could just take a weapon from my first victim, who I could see just over the dune. I spread my wings and took into the sky. There I saw a few more zombies a few meters away, but you know what they say, 'one at a time'. I flew down straight at the zombie with my fist cocked and and the punched it right in the face!

 **Critical Hit!**

 **str plus 2dex x 500%= 18 plus 30 x 500%= 240!**

 **You gain 250 Exp!**

I grinned this was gonna be epic!

 **[LINE** **BREAK]**

 **PING!**

 **You Have levelled up! You have now reached Lvl 27! You have 7 more attribute points to spend!**

 **Name: Kazuma**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: The Gamer.**

 **Level: 27 EXP: 2900/13500**

 **H.P: 8700 (7350 plus 1350)**

 **H.P.R: 73.5 per min.**

 **M.P: 1110 (9750 plus 1350)**

 **M.P.R: 390 per min.**

 **STR: 193**

 **VIT: 187**

 **DEX: 190**

 **INT: 84**

 **MAG: 195**

 **AGI** : **190**

 **WIS : 53**

 **A.P: 135 [Can only be used after exiting fron I.D]**

Damn! my physical stats and charisma were so high! Thank you Dragon genes! Must be from my mother's side. It was kinda bad that I couldn't use my attribute points but who cares, I would be able to use it after finishing this dungeon anyway. Because of it, I was able to get an awesome sword! By the third wave of the zombies. But other than the first sword and then this sword, I wasnt able to find anything else! I guess the Game was serious about that fact, Oh well.

 **Warning! Mini Boss Battle Comencing! Please get ready!**

Ok time to get ready. I smirked and spread my wings. It was getting much easier to use these wings. I guess what they say is true, 'Practice makes a man perfect' I took into the sky as soon as a huge figure suddenly materialised out of thin air! He was almost 8 feet tall! And was bulging with muscles everywhere! First I observed him.

 **Name: Zombie Imlerith**

 **Lvl: 65 EXP: 56%.**

 **Title: General of the Wild Zombies.**

 **H.P: 10000**

 **M.P:** **200**

 **STR: 379**

 **DEX: 37**

 **VIT:135**

 **CHA: 0 [ He a Zombie ya idiot]**

 **MAG: 4**

 **INT: 14**

 **AGI: 87**

 **WIS: 12**

 **Bio: The former general of the Wild Hunt, Imlerith, was a very powerful figure. But he was killed by the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia when he had visited the 3 Crones.** **Not wantin to die, he used all his remaining power to create himself a new body.**

 **Kill to gain 275,000 Exp.**

So, he _was_ from the Witcher-verse. The fact that he was strong enough to create a body on his own, was scary. Sure he turned into a zombi, and all, but he wasn't even in the top 100, or even 200 of the strongest people in this universe.

Imlerith ran towards me, but he was really slow. Sure he was faster than a normal human but he was nothing copared to me! Thank you Dragon genes! I quickly took out my fairly good sword and flew up into the sky before swooping down and hitting himBut then suddenly-

 **PING!**

 **You Have recieved a new quest:**

 **Zombie Killer: Finish what Geralt started and kill Imlerith.**

 **Objectives: Kill Imlerith**

 **Secondary Objectives: Kill him within 5 minutes.**

 **Don't get hit even once.**

 **Rewards: 50,000 Exp.**

 **75,000 Exp for every secondary objectives completed.**

 **Failure** : **Death.**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Quikly choosing yes, I swoped down and hit him with my sword.

 **Critical Hit!**

 **str(sword dmg) (2dex) x 1500%= 147 (100) (300) x 1500%**

 **547 x15 = 8205**

 **H.P: 1795/10000**

Awesome! One more hit and I'll definetly kill him. He swung a few times at me but I avoided it easily, cortosy of my super high dex! Then, I held my hand in a slashing manner and brought it down using my wind energy causing a huge cresent moon shaped blade like wind to move towards him at blinding speeds.

 **-1000 Mana.**

I watched in morbid fascination as Imlerith was literally cut in two by my attack!

 **Critical Hit! 5000 x 1500% = 75,000 dmg!**

 **PING!You have killed Imlerith! You gain 275000 Exp!**

 **PING!You have completed the quest.**

 **Rewards:**

 **You have gained 200,000 Exp!**

 **You have gained the sword Aerondite!**

 **You have gained 10 Phoenix tears!**

 **You have gained 7 Sweet Candy!**

 **Congratulations!**

 **PING!**

 **You have levelled up 25 times! You are now level 52! Congratulations!**

 **You have 364 attribute points to spend!**

I was just about to say status, when-

 **PING! You have completed the mini-boss battle, you can now either go back or continue until the real boss battle. Note that if you choose to stay, you cannot leave until you kill the final boss!**

 **Stay**

 **Leave**

I chose to stay as, if I got this much Exp from just a mini boss, I wonder how much I'll get for an actual boss! Though it was a bummer that I couldnt use Aerondite until I exit this place, but who cares, I am going to get it after words anyway! Suddenly a huge castle literally burst out of the ground! I stared wid eyed at the magnificent structure with awe and surprise.

"Great adventurer, please come into Doom's humble abode. I promise you none of Doom's pets shall harm you." A deep voice called out. I felt my eyes widen. Doom? As in Dr. Doom?! The nemesis of Reed Richards? The comic book character?!

'Ok, Calm down Kazuma, you can do this. Just think of an awesome plan to counter this guy. From what I know, his armour was really strong and could resist a lot of damage. But even more than were his powers over magic. There was also the fact that Doom was a genius. So I had to finish this within few minutes.' I concluded.

 **PING! You have recievrecieved a quest!**

 **Doom's Doom:**

 **Objectives: Defeat Doom**

 **Secondary Objectives: Defeat Doom within 5 minutes.**

 **Ask Doom why he wants to meet you.**

 **Don't get hit even once.**

 **Rewards: 100,000 for main objective**

 **150,000 for every secondary objective.**

 **Failure:** **Death.**

 **Yes**

 **No.**

Choosing yes quickly, I went towards the castle.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Ah, It is good to have you here adventurer. Doom wishes to ask a favour of you." As soon as I got inside Doom had started talking. So, I quickly observed him.

 **Name:Victor Von Doom.**

 **Title: Genius, Ruler of Latveria, Master of the arcane arts.**

 **Lvl: 97 EXP: 89%**

 **H.P: 80,000**

 **M.P: 67,550**

 **STR: 97**

 **DEX: 48**

 **VIT: 174 ( 426)**

 **INT: 231**

 **MAG: 1351**

 **AGI: 97**

 **WIS: 132**

 **Bio: Victor Von Doom is the ruler of the country of Latveria. He had always been jeleois of his colleague Reed Richards. Then the seperate dimension incident happened which led to him being trapped in a dimension of power. When he got out he was again defeated by the Fantastic Four along with Spiderman. He then went into hiding in his country. But he again went after the Four when he discovered that they had opened a dimensional portal. But when he attacked them he had almost won when he was suddenly kicked by Spiderman into the portal. Since then he has been plottingover here so that he could get his reveng on Spiderman. Now he feels that you may be able to help him to get outof this place.**

 **Kill to gain 550,000 Exp**

Ok, so this was Doom from the Ultimate universe. This makes things easier. But, damn his stats were so damn high especially for a human!

"Why have you called me here?" I asked him, trying to act oblivious.

"Doom wishes for you to help him, dear adventurer, Doom was trapped here by an accident. So, Doom asks you to help him." He said in a gruff voice.

I smirked I had already got the secondary objective. I started to get my spells ready to hit him with quickly.

"How did you get here?" I asked trying to stall. As soon as I finished getting ready, I smirked.

"Well, whatever your reason is, I don't care!" I quickly casted both the speels I had gotten ready. His eyes still held confusion in them as I attacked him. Both my creasent shaped wind blade and my explosive fire spell combied together to form a explosive cresent shaped fire blade

 **-1000M.P -1500M.P**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **10,000 x 2000% = 200,000 Dmg!**

The guy didn't know what hit him! As soon as he realised that an attack was moving towards him, he tried to move away, but my spell was too fast for him. He was literally defeated in one move! Oh my God! I'm so happy!

 **PING!**

 **You have killed Doom! You gain 550,000 Exp Bonus 100,000 Exp for killing Doom in one hit!**

 **PING!**

 **You have completed the quest Doom's Doom!**

 **Rewards:** **700,000 Exp!**

 **The Locket of Skills!**

 **14 Sweet Candy!**

 **Pskosynesis Skill Book!**

 **25 Ultimate Health potions!**

 **One Hit Man Title**

 **Congragulations!**

 **You have completed the dungeon! All rewards have been stored into the inventory.**

 **You have recieved 21 sweet candy, 46 badly made swords, 48 modarate swords and 45 above average swords. You have recieved 25 weak health potions, 25 health potions and 25 high grade health potions. You have** **recieved 2 badly made bows, 1 moderate bow and 3 above average bow. 1 badly made mace, 1 moderate spear and 1 above average trident.**

 **You have learnt the skills**

 **Cresent moon: A cresent moon shaped blade ofwind is casted towards the opponent. Causes 5000 dmg and 20 dmg per second consumes 1000 M.P.**

 **Ocean of Fire: A wave of fire of radius 50m radius. Consums 2500 M.P and causes 25,000 Dmg.**

 **Fiery Explosion: A ball of Fire that explodes upon contact. Consumes 1,500 M.P and causes 5000 dmg and 50 dmg per sec**

 **Fiery** **Blade: A combination of the cresent blade and Fiery explosion. It consumes 2500 M.P and causes 10000 Dmg.**

 **You have learnt the skills,**

 **Sword Mastery:Lvl:1. The ability to use a sword properly. Increases sword dmg by 4%. Passivly increases str and dex by 2%.**

 **Damage Resistance: Lvl:1. Your ability to resist physical dmg.**

 **Mana Shield: Lvl:1. The ability to create invisible shields that are also intangible and only protect you against magic based attacks. Consumes 100 M.P per shield activated. Gives 500 dmg reduction. Max 10 shields.**

 **You have gained 1,787,500 dollars!**

 **PING!**

 **Your Wind manipulation has gone up by 10 levels. Your Fire Manipulation has gone up by 20 levels. Your Sword mastery has gone up by 10 levels. Your Observe skill has gone up by 63 levels. Your Damage Resistance has gone up by 40 levels. Your Mana shield has gone up by 20 levels.**

 **Your Vit has gone up by 25 points!**

 **Your str has gone up by 16 points!**

 **Your Int has gone up by 48 points!**

 **Your Wis has gone up by 36 points!**

 **PING!**

 **You have levelled up 38 times! You have 264 more attribute points to spend!**

 **Name: Kazuma**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: The Gamer, One Hit Man**.

 **Race: Dragon.**

 **Level: 90 EXP: 20,000/45,000**

 **H.P: 71,350 (26,350 plus 45000)**

 **H.P.R: 263 per min.**

 **M.P: 70,500 (25500 plus 45000)**

 **M.P.R: 1020 per min.**

 **STR:** **52** **4**

 **VIT:** **52** **7**

 **DEX: 505**

 **CHA: 510**

 **INT:** **12** **4**

 **MAG: 510**

 **AGI: 530**

 **WIS: 89**

 **A.P: 630**

 **Money: $1,787,500**

I spent 162 A.P on my str, vit, dex, int and agi bringing them up to,

 **H.P: 72,500 (27500 plus 45000)**

 **H.P.R: 250 per min**

 **M.P: 70,500 ( 25500 plus 45000)**

 **M.P.R: 200 per minute.**

 **STR: 550**

 **DEX: 550**

 **VIT: 550**

 **CHA: 510**

 **INT: 150**

 **MAG: 510**

 **AGI: 550**

 **WIS : 89**

 **A.P:** **468**

 **Money: $ 1,787,500**

Man, I am so happy that I chose this race! The bonuses are so good. Whew this Gamer ability is seriously broken! I mean, in just a day I was able to reach level 90! Damn, if this really is after canon, then I'll reach Issei's power level in no time! Though I really don't want it to be as I really want all those girls.

 **PING!**

 **You have recieved a new quest.**

 **Harem God: Why be a Harem king, When you can be a Harem God!**

 **Objectives: Make more than one girl fall for you**

 **Rewards: Daily Exp for every girl that becoms a part of your Harem.**

 **10,000 Exp every time you share an orgasm with them.**

 **Failure: Death.**

My face went red when I read this. Now I really hope that I have arrived before the start of the show. Then I could snag all the girls from DxD.

 **PING!**

 **You have recieved a new quest.**

 **Can I have my Harem Yet?:**

 **Objectives: Find out if you are in the original timeline or not.**

 **Secondary Objectives: Find a way to get into Kuoh Academy.**

 **Make sure to create no suspicion on yourself.**

 **Time Limit: 8 days 3 hrs 42 mins 13 secs.**

 **Rewards: 250,000 Exp for main objective.**

 **150,000 for each secondary objective.**

 **Failure: Death.**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

Damn, so all I had to do was go to Kuoh and I will get so many rewards!?

I Smirked. 'Let the games begin!'

 **END**

 **A/N: So yeah this idea has been going around in my head for some time now. I will say this now only that this will contain refrences to other games, movies, TV shows, comics books etc. I really hope yiu guys like this and before I forget, Issei is not going to be the MC. I may not even pair him with anybody. So yeah, also if anyone can say which fanfiction this Doom is from then, you get some virtual cookies! So yeah, I really hpe you guys like it and please Read and REVIEW! Thanks Goodbye!**

 **New A/N: Well, I didn't really change, many things, just took out cha and put in mag, wis and agi. And if you haven't guessed already, this fic is going under a massive revision. I felt that I rushed things too much. I also changed the name. 'Game of the Century' wasn't really that good. But the most important change, is that Kazuma still thinks he's dreaming, unlike previosly where he knew he was dead. But other than that, READ REVIEW!**


	2. A Really Boring Trip and A Revelation!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Wow! I did not expect that kind of reaction. I mean 26 favs and 35 follows in less than 12 hrs?! Awesome. Thankyou all for all this. All those who reviewed, Double thanks!** **Ok, so some of you had questions as to whether I will pair Kazuma with Rais or not, the answer to that question is, yes. Though like I said, it is gonna be a Harem fic. Don't you guys worry about charater development, Kazuma may seem childish, but thats because he hasnt seen all the bad things of the DxD universe. Also, I would really like it if more of you would Review.**

 **Thankyou Omni-Creator Kami of Anime for giving such a detailed review. I agree with you on all fromnts except killing off Issei. Even though he is a waste fellow, I don't really want to kill him. So yeah, Also don't worry about the harem, it is gonna be huge!**

 **And I noticed that none of you found out which fanfic that Doom is from. So yeah, please guys, review, review and review. Now, Onto the Story!** **Oh and I dont own anytging.**

 **Chapter: 2.**

 **A Really Boring Trip and a Revelation!**

After Flying and hour towards the genral area of Japan, I face-palmed myself as I remembered that I had a mini-map. Which meant that I could set a marker to Kuoh city. Ugh, So after I found out I could do that, and did it, I found out that I was ten thousand two hundred kilometers awy from Kuoh! A fucking ten thousand kilometres away from my place! How the hell was I gonna get there in 8 days?! That doesn't even count the face that I would have to sleep a minimum of 16 hrs! Well crap! Well I guess I have to move quickly.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Ok, so I had just finished crossin Saudi Aradia, by which time, my Flying skill had leveled up a few times, when I remembered that I still had a few skill books and that I still hadn't observed Aerondite yet. So, I quickly checked into my inventory. Huh, was different from what was shown in the tutorial. In there, there was just a bow, but now there was a full body photo of me wearing my current cloths.

Huh, now that I saw myself I could say that I didnt look much different from my previous self. I was taller now, 6'4 while before I was just 5'8. My jaw was much more defined and I waa more muscular than before. If you looked closely, you could even see scales! Must be because of my Dragon genes. But my clothes, I am not sure they could even be called as clothes! They were literally just rags! How the hell didn't I notice this? Oh well, now I'm gonna have to buy some new clothes Hmm where to buy from? I already had more than one million dollars, which was a lot of money, like a looootttt of money. So I could buy almost anything. Hmm what to do?I wonder if there is a game store, where you could buy stuff, like in other RPG's.

"Store" I called out. Suddenly the world around me blurred and-

 **Welcome to the store!**

 **Here you can buy or sell items!**

 **Would you like to buy or sell?**

Cool! So, there is a store. I quickly choose buy, as I don't like to sell things if I already have the money and I also wanted to buy some clothes.

 **What would you like to buy?**

 **Please think or say it.**

'Clothes' I thought, and a wide variety of clothes was shown. There were a lot of clothes. Many casual as well as clothes from other anime and games! There were even armour present! Some of them were really broken! But I didnt really want those armours, I was looking for a specific set.

I grinned as I found it. I quickly bought two of it and a few sets of casual clothes to wear, after all I didn't want to be Saitama, that guy wore his outfit for like 24/7! I had to pay about about $2000 for it, but it was totally woth it! I mean, who wouldn't want Goku's Gi?

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 **Item Name: Aerondite**

 **Rank: S Class.**

 **Type: Sword**

 **Description: The precurser of the two legendary swords Caliburn and Excalibur. It was given to the legendary Witcher Geralt of Rivia, by the Lady of the Lake. This sword is strong enough to kill Gods. This sword was stolen from Gralt by Imlerith, when he was dying. And now it bound to you. This sword scales with your level. Every time you manage to hit someone 10 times, without getting hit yourself, the dmg scales by 10%.**

 **Requirements: 480 dex and 250 str.**

 **Minimum Damage: 2,500.**

God! that was a lot of dmg. I knew this sword was broken, but this is just ridiculous! And according to this description, Geralt was also present in this world, which meant that Ciri was real, whaich also meant that there could be a guy/girl out there that could bend time and space to his/her will. I really hope that guy won't be a bad guy, cause he'd make one hell of a boss fight. I had gotten a lot of things from that I.D. Some of them were of no value, but I didnt throw them out, as I'm a horder and I have infinite space! Bite me! I then observed the other things in my inventory.

 **Item Name: Locket of Skills**

 **Rank: SS class.**

 **Description: A Locket found in the ruins of a god's temple by Doom when he was young. It was reason for his rise to power. But even with this locket, Doom wasn't able to become better than Reed Richards. This led to his eventual downfall.**

 **Effects:**

 **Jack of All Trade: Removes all skill restrictions. All skills are 100% easier to learn until they reach upto advanced level.**

 **Weapon master: Removes all item restrictions and all weapon related skills are 100% easier to learn.**

 **Magician: Increases M.P by 100%. Int is incresed by 100%.**

 **Finish the quest The Locket of Gods to unlock all ?'s.**

 **PING!**

 **New Quest recieved!**

 **The Locket of Gods:**

 **Objectives: Unlock all ?'s.**

 **Secondary Objectives:**

 **Rewards: 10,000,000,000 EXP.**

 **All ?'s are revealed.**

 **Failure: Death.**

God! Ten Billion Exp?! Thats awesome! I could level up like 50 times with just that! Plus all the effects even without the reveal of all the ?'s, are so cool! I mean, Jack of all trade would allow me to master everything easily. Weapon Master allows me to learn all weapon usage, and Magician increases my M.P by almost 150%! I quickly equiped it and went onto the next thin. A Sweet Candy.

 **Item Name: Sweet Candy x 42**

 **Class: SSS.**

 **Type: Consumable.**

 **Description: A candy that is not really sweet, but each consumed increases your level by one, regardless of the amount of Exp needed to level up.**

My eyes widened as I saw this. This allowed me to level up, and I had 42 of those! I quickly took 21 of those and ate them up. I wanted to take all 42, but I wanted to save it for later. As it would become harder to level up after some time.

 **PING!**

 **You have levelled up 21 times! You have recieved 147 attribute points.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have crossed level: 100! Your H.P and M.P has been increased by 50,000!**

 **Name: Kazuma.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: The Gamer, One Hit Man.**

 **Lvl: 101. EXP: 0%**

 **H.P: 130,750 [(30,250 plus 50,50** **0) plus 50,000]**

 **H.P.R: 302 per minute.**

 **M.P: 130,500 {[(15,000 x 100%) plus (50,500)]** **plus 50,000}**

 **M.P.R: 400 per minute.**

 **STR: 605**

 **VIT: 605**

 **DEX: 605**

 **CHA: 605**

 **INT: 200 ( 100 x 100%)**

 **WIS: 100.**

 **LUK: 50**

 **A.P: 595.**

I laughed maniacally, before I closed my mouth with wide eyes. I suspiciously sounded like a bad guy, hmmm. Eh who cares. Nobody could hear me anyway. Wait a second, I came here for a reason. Now if only I could remember it... Oh yeah I came here to learn from the skills books! Ugh I'm such an idiot! I quickly went to the books section, there were 7 skill books there. I took the first one, Telekinesis.

 **Would yoy like to learn this skill?**

 **Yes**

 **No.**

I quickly chose yes, and a rush of information came into my head.

 **Telekinesis: Lvl: 1.**

 **Allows you to control objects without using your hands. Passivly increases Int and Wis by 5%. Actively allows you to lift anything less than 100 kg. Consumes 100 M.P per min.**

I then learnt all the other books and these were the skills I got.

 **Adamantine Skin:** **Lvl:1.**

 **Makes your skin invulnarable. Defence = Amount of mana used.**

 **Chains of Death: Lvl: 1.**

 **Allows you to create chains that you can use for what ever reason (Wink wink, nudge nudge) These allow you to absorb the health of your victims if you want. Consumes 100 M.P to create and 200 M.P per minute to maintain. You can consume 100 H.P per min.**

 **Archery: Lvl:1.**

 **You can weild a bow much better than Percy Jackson ( That doesn't say anything). Passively increases dmg from arrows by 5%.**

 **Plant Control: Lvl: 1.**

 **Congrats, you are now a son of Demeter. Allows you to control all flora. Consumes: 500 M.P. You can only make vines and spiked vines control them. Max 10 vines.**

 **Fauna Talk: Lvl : 10.**

 **Allows to to talk to animals. As of now you can talk to all animals that can fly.**

 **Invisibility: Lvl 1 .**

 **Allows you to become invisible to the naked eye. Note that this doesnt hide your heat signature. Consumes 500 M.P per min. Anybody 5 levels higher than you can or any one with a high Illusion skill level will be able to find you.**

 **Death's Aura: Lvl: 1.**

 **Allows you control your aura and express it out in a way that causes people to become scared shitless. Consumes 50 M.P per min for anyone with a lower level than you. 500 M.P per min for every level they are higher than you.**

Man, those were some awesome skills! But I only had my eye on Telekinesis. With it, I may be able to reach Kuoh faster. Thoug I was confused as to why my Fauna Talk skill was so high, even though I just learnt it.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Yep, I was right. I was able to move faster, though that was only because I was using my wings and the Telekinesis spell at the same time. I was also using the Invisibility spell as I didn't want anyone to find out about me yet. This caused my M.P to be reduced by almost 600 per min, but because of my M.P.R, It was reduced to 200 M.P per min. But this also started reducing as my these skills leveled up.

My flying skill levelled up till Lvl:10, Allowing me to move at 1210 km/hr (2 x Dex km/hr). My Telekinesis Skill also Levelled up till Lvl: 10, which allowed me to carry 1000 kg and costed 95 M.P per min. My Invisibility Skill reached Lvl: 5. This allowed me to hide myself from until, anyone 25 levels more than me, but even now anyone with a high enough Illusion skill level can find me.

I gotta say, covering around 3,500 kms in just one and a half hours was so awesome! Right now I was right above Chattisgarh, in India. I wonder that if all Gods are real, then who was the real creator of the Universe. And if there even are other planets out there and if there are, then why haven't any of these gods ventured out there? I mean they _are_ stronger than normal people and can use magic, so why be confined to a planet like Earth? Why not go to other Planets with different races and rule there? Oh well I guess I could just ask them.

Just then, my senses went off as I felt an overwelming presence of pure power near me. It didn't feel evil, but, it didn't matter, just as panic began to set into my stomach, I started feeling calm again. Whew, thank you Gamer's Mind! But I began thinking, whose power could this be?

"My, my, not many people can shrug my power so easily." I heard a voice say. I quickly turned towards the voice, and I saw a person, about my age standing at 6'1 with a handsome face, green and bluish black hair, red eyes with a small vertical scar like thing in the middle of his forehead. I blinked, wait a sec, red eyes, green black hair and a scar like thing in his forehead? 'Observe'

 **Name: Shiva**

 **Title: God of Destructuon, God of Death, Strongest of the Trimurti, Second strongest being in existance, The One that Sees All.**

 **Age: Has been alive since the creation of the world.**

 **Lvl: ??**

 **H.P: ??**

 **M.P: ??**

 **STR: ??**

 **VIT: ??**

 **DEX: ??**

 **CHA: ??**

 **INT: ??**

 **WIS: ??**

 **LUK: ??**

 **Bio: Level up your Observe, or yourself to find out.**

Well crap! This guy is Shiva! Damn! I couldn't see any of his stats! Oh Shit, what to do, what to do?

He chuckled "You need not fear me, young one, I promise you that I am not here to harm you. I merely wish to know who you are." I felt him look at me, but I felt some was off. Suddenly I saw his eyes widen and he frowned.

"I see." The expression on his face was not friendly, not at all.

"My name is Kazma and I am not here to cause any trouble Lord Shiva." I replied respectfully. If he was surprised that I knew his name, he didn't show it.

He smiled. "Oh, You need not worry, honestly I only came out here to check out a high power that was moving around in this area, especially since India is off limits for all the other Pantheons, since the Great War." Huh, I didn't know that, I guess you do learn something new everyday.

"I am sorry, I did not know that." I replied respectfully again, serously guys, I did not want to piss him off, this guy wasn't the second strongest being for nothing.

He laughed. "Oh, you don't have to be so respectful, I am not Brahma, or Me forbid, Zues. But all jokes aside, I really hope you aren't here to cause trouble." His lighthearted voice went cold. "I'd really hate to kill you." I gulped, this guy was scary when he wanted to be!

"Oh well, I have to go now Kazuma, don't get into any trouble, not all Gods are as forgiving as me. Bye now!" He waved and dissappeared.

Whew! That was scary. I did not want to experience that ever again. 'All the more reason to get stronger I thought' I clenched my fist. Hm according to what he said, I was now at Ultimate class level. And Shiva is the second strongest being in the Universe. So he was probably, 150 to 200 levels higher than me. Well, I had to get stronger and fast!

 **[LINE BREAK] (A/N: Honestly, I thought of ending here, but I had only reached around 3000 words by now, so I thought that I'd at least let Kazuma reach Kuoh.)**

Kuoh, the city which is soon gonna be the place where a lot of the important activities are going to take place, the place where I will achieve my Goal of Harem God. Finally I reached this place, it took me about 17 hrs to reach here. Honestly I could've arrived earlier, but after my encounter with Shiva, my nerves were on fire, so went into and empty I.D to trained the shit out of my skills. Which led to this:

 **Flying: Lvl: 20.(MAX)**

 **This allows you to fly. Didn't you get that from the name idiot? Allows you to fly at 4 x dex. Max speed is 3,630 km/hr.**

 **Chains of Death: Lvl: 34.**

 **You can** **use these chains for whatever reason (Wink wink, nudge nudge) These allow you to absorb the health of your victims if you want. Consumes 66 M.P to create and 166 M.P per minute to maintain. You can consume 3400 H.P per min.**

 **Archery: Lvl: 18.**

 **You can weild a bow much better than Percy Jackson ( That doesn't say anything). Passively increases dmg from arrows by 90%.**

 **Mana Shield: Lvl: 65.**

 **The ability to create invisible shields that are also intangible and only protect you against magic based attacks. Consumes 100 M.P per shield activated. Gives 7000 dmg reduction. Max 75 shields.**

 **Sword Mastery:Lvl: 76.**

 **The ability to use a sword properly. Increases sword dmg by 304%. Passivly increases str and dex by 50%**

 **Plant Control:Lvl: 18**

 **Congrats, you are now a son of Demeter. Allows you to control all flora. Consumes: 240 M.P per vine. You can only make vines and spiked vines control them. Max 180 vines.**

 **Telekinesis: Lvl: 78**

 **Allows you to control objects without using your hands. Passivly increases Int and Wis by 100%. Actively allows you to lift anything less than 7,200,000,000 kg. Consumes 100 M.P per min.**

 **Invisibility: Lvl: 20(MAX)**

 **Allows you to become invisible to the naked eye. Note that this doesnt hide your heat signature. Consumes 250 M.P per min. Anybody 100 levels higher than you can or any one with a high Illusion skill level will be able to find you.**

 **Death's Aura: Lvl: 20 (MAX)**

 **Allows you control your aura and express it out in a way that causes people to become scared shitless. Consumes 25 M.P per min for anyone with a lower level than you. 100 M.P per min for every level they are higher than you.**

I had maxed out Death's Aura, Flying and Invisibility. While I was very clase to max out Archery and Plant Control. Telekinesis I was really happy about. Though it really surprised me that it allowed me to lift so much kg.

It took me about 12 hrs to level up all those skills. Then another 5 more hrs to reach Kuoh. Whew! That took a lot out of me. Now all I need, is sleep, lots and lots of sleep. Wait a sec, I dont have a house, Oh come on! 'Store' The world blurred around me again.

 **Welcome to the Store!**

 **Please choose what you want to buy.**

'2 Story house' Around 20 options came up and I thought really hard, and choose literally the first house displayed. What? I was really tired and hadn't slept in almost one and a half day!

 **Would you like to have the furniture delivered as well?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I choose yes and selected 1 king sized bed for my room, 2 Queen sized bed for the guest rooms, 1 three people couch, two Recliner chairs, 2 42-inch TV, one for my living room and the other for my own room.

 **Would you like to buy any other things?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I choose yes and then bought a PS4, an XBox 360 and XBox One, an oven, and a few more kitchen appliences.

 **Would you like to buy anything else?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I chose yes and then paid approximately $500,000 for it

 **PING!**

Oh come on?! How many more noti-

 **Thank you for purchasing from us! Everything you have bought has been set in your house. The key to the house has been sent to your inventory. A fast travel marker has been placed there, so that you can Fast Travel to there. Thank you very much. Goodbye!**

Oh thank you you lovely game. I qquickly opened my map and fast travelled there, and then I found myself inside. I quickly removed my shoes, went up the stairs and fell on the first bed I saw, and instantly fell asleep.

 ** _18 Hrs Later._**

I groaned as the light from the window hit me. I yawned and streached as I started to stand. Where was I? This wasn't my home and why the hell didn't Mom wake me up? I looked at the time at the clock next to my bed, on the bedstand. My eyes widened, it was freaking noon! And today isn't even sunday! Oh God I'm gonna be so late for my collage!

 **PING!**

 **You have awoken in you bed. All H.P and M.P have been completely been restored!**

 **All Ailments and negative effects have been cured!**

Wait, what's happening?! Does this mean that everything that happened yesterday was true?! Does that mean that I'm dea-No, No it can't be, no it just can not be! "Status" I called out, desperately wanting it to be false.

 **Name: Kazuma.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: The Gamer, One Hit Man.**

 **Lvl: 101. 0% EXP.**

 **H.P:130,750 [(30,250 plus 50,500) plus 50,000]**

 **H.P.R: 302 per minute.**

 **M.P: 160,500 {[(30,000 x 100%) plus (50,500)] plus 50,000}**

 **M.P.R: 600 per minute.**

 **STR: 907.5 (605 x 50%)**

 **VIT: 605**

 **DEX: 907.5 (605 x 50%)**

 **CHA: 605**

 **INT: 400 [( 100 x 100%)x 100%]**

 **WIS: 200(100x100%)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **A.P: 595.**

No No No No No NO! This is not happening! This is not real! This is just a dream! I felt tears stream down my face, as I cried, just then, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. Before I felt anger welling up again. "I have the right to be sad! You stupid Game!" I shouted at no one in particular. But nothing happened, the Gamer's Mind didn't suddenly stop working, I still felt a wave of calmness wash over me, but i still resisted it still, I didn't want to feel camn! I wanted to wallow in my self-pity! I may seem pathetic, but you die and try to maintain calmness! I sighed, I won't ever be able to meet my Mom again. Never hear her nag me to drink my milk, never be able to scare my little sister's date, never be able to hear my Dad's awkward Dad-jokes.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

It took me some time, but I was able to calm myself eventually. It was now 3 in the after noon, and I still had about 6 days, 8 hrs and 30 mins left, to finish my first mandatory quest. I sighed, I decided to finish it early, so that I could get over this depression. Marking Kuoh academy over my map, I went over there. While going there, I quickly purchased an illusion spell for $150, which would allow me to disguise myself as someone else, so that I could enroll myself into this school.

After walking for some time, I was able to reach the school. I quickly hid in an alley and used the Transformation spell which just put and illusion on me to make me look like my father. I didn't have to worry about Rais or Sona finding out, as the description said that no one with a level less than mine, would be able to find out that I was fake. Also I already knew that there were no illusion specialist in them as well, so I knew that they wouldn't be able to rat me out. As to how I knew that I was stronger than them, was because Shiva had said that I was Ultimate class and I knew that both Sona and Rias were only High class Devils. So yeah, that was my master plan. Lets just hope they fall for it.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Shiva was having a weird day, which was saying something, as he was more than 3 billion years old. First he had felt a very powerful aura moving at very high speeds through India. He had gone there as soon as he could, he was afraid, not of this figure, Oh no, that guy was weak, but for his people. The Hindu Pantheon was not what it used to be. Sure He, Vishnu and Brahma were still aas strong as they previously were, but the people under him were not weak, just not strong either. This was not even taking into account that Indra was acting like a spoiled brat and trying to assemble an army to overthrow him! Him! Yeah right, like he ever could. The Indraloka was now being managed by Shani. Shiva was thankful for that boy. He was really strong as or even more stronger than even Indra.

What was he talking about anyway? Oh yeah about that stranger that was going through India, turns out, he wasn't a threat. But there was something about him. He didn't know what it was. Even his Third eye couldn't see into his brain. Shiva didn't like this. He was called the One Who Sees All, for a reason. There was something blocking his power. Something power, something dangerous. But he knew that it wasn't the kid, no he was scared shitless. No, it was something ... beyond.

So, he kept an eye on that kid, Kazuma, and he was surprised and alarmed that he couldn't find him! He looked all over the world, but still nothing! It was like he had just vanished! So, imagine his surprise when he came out of the same place almost 11 hrs after he vanished, and then take off again! Shiva didn't know where he was going but he kept an eye on him.

He was surprised when this Kazuma went to Kuoh, and stopped there. He didn'tknow why he went there, but kept an eye on him. He was very surprised when the kid just stood there moving his hands as if he were browsing through an invisisble mobile. But Shiva could feel it, he could feel the disturbence. Whatever that kid was doing, it was rewriting reality! he didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was the same power he had sensed before. He was even more surprised when Kazuma strolled into a house and literally just fell on the first bed he saw, and sleep.

Damn, that kid could sleep was the thought running through his head at that time. When that kid woke up, it was surprising to see that kid break down and have that outburst. But he eventually pulled himself together and walked towards the Kuoh academy. Shiva really hoped that the kid wasn't planning an assassination on the two sisters of the the Satans. Because he was completely sure that the world couldn'tsurvive another war.

 **END!**

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys this. Okay I am going to tell you right now that I wowon't be able to update this story for about 5 or 6 months. I am now studying in 10th grade, so yead I will only be able to update, after my exams are over. So, I hope you guys liked it. I know the first chapter and even the first half of the second chapter is very lighthearted. But in the second half, you see that not everything is hunky dory. This will be touched upon in some later chapters. Also , the answer to the question I asked in the previous chapter is, The Spider. And I was really surprised tht ony one person was able to do it, but kudos to Omni-Creator Kami of Anime for having found it out. Now, I hope you liked the part with Shiva, I really like his character, I mean he is so powerful and the Hindu Pantheon isn't really touched upon in both the show and the Light Novels. And I can do just _so_ much with them. And I know some of you may say that Shiva isn't the second strongest being in existance, and that he is the 3rd, or something like that, but to I shall say that in the Light ****Novels, even Azazel agrees that only Shiva has a chance at killing the Trihexa. So yeah, I will just give you the Level list ofthe top two strongest people in existance.**

 **2) Shiva:**

 **Lvl: 305**

 **2) Ophis:**

 **Lvl: 305**

 **1) Great Red:**

 **Lvl: 350.**

 **1) Trihexa:**

 **Lvl: 350**


End file.
